


two vast and trunkless legs of stone stand in the desert

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kingdoms topple but you will never fall like the others, you tell yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two vast and trunkless legs of stone stand in the desert

kingdoms topple but you will never fall like the others, you tell yourself.

fully convinced of your own strength you entered this world upon the precipice of greatness and extinction and you never did quite get your footing, did you?

had your focuses been elsewhere you could have raised monuments like the others. you know you could have. but monuments cannot be nurtured amongst the malnourished culture of a military state, and though you were impressive, there was nothing to call yours. yours was what you conquered, but that could never quite be your own. it was in a contestant flux.

anyone else would have anticipated the day that it was confiscated from you, but you were too shortsighted.

it should not have come as a surprise when they stripped you of title, bearing, and land, but you recall being, for the first time in your life, terrified. years of wobbling on the fine line between glory and inconsequentiality had not sufficiently prepared you for the fall backward into meaninglessness. you were provided with the final push that sent you spiraling into history. your name became an insult. the mere mention of you bore a special brand of toxicity. the militance that had once served you well was irrelevant in a world where another war could be the end of everything. decimation of cities became possible, and the world had no further use for you.

investments have their benefits, however, and the one permanent decision you made was the one who would harbor you. you tell anyone who will listen that you can take care of yourself but you know, deep within your core, that you cannot. without him, you would be nothing. he has kept you here, and you can only pray that he will continue to do so.

if you weren’t so proud, perhaps you would thank him.

gratitude is unnecessary in matters of common decency, however, and you would never dream of stooping so low. he is your blood. if he were to betray you, he would be losing the only brother he has ever known. he’s too soft for that, you think. you hope.

sometimes, you wonder.

you attempt to mask these worries with a familiar construct: war. everything is a war. in an ever changing world, familiarity is your only source of comfort. any minor conflict becomes a battle for the ages. you challenge holders of status and power and usefulness and worth to games of a nature almost as collectively inconsequential as your own. you worm your way into the good intentions of others, corrupting them and lying to them and forcing a wedge of strife into the soft, ripe flesh of their peace. conversations become strategical minefields, bear traps to spring upon any and all who will listen.

you refuse to be irrelevant.

you can’t be irrelevant.

**Author's Note:**

> wooooow okay hello. first thing on ao3. woo. cool. nice.  
> writing actual fics with proper syntax and capitalization is too much work so i?? here just. have this. it's short.


End file.
